When Your Bae Being Sick
by ayamkentaki
Summary: Apa ketua organisasi akan rela bolos rapat demi kekasih yang sedang sakit? [YAOI!Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; WinkDeep; Jinhoon]
1. Chapter 1

"Ada yang lihat Bae Jinyoung?"

"Eh?" seisi kelas yang tadinya damai tentram berubah menjadi canggung begitu Park Jihoon datang.

Jihoon menghembuskan napasnya tidak sabar. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, ada yang lihat Bae Jinyoung?"

Yang pertama bereaksi adalah murid bertubuh kecil yang duduk di kursi paling depan. "Bae Jinyoung tidak masuk, Kak."

"Oh? Daehwi?" ekspresi Jihoon tampak terkejut. Ia baru tahu Lee Daehwi sekelas dengan Bae Jinyoung. Ah, kenapa memusingkan Daehwi? Ia kesini untuk bertanya perihal Jinyoung. "Jinyoung kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, Kak. Tidak ada kabar," jawab Daehwi cepat. Dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain, Daehwi lebih santai jika berhadapan dengan Park Jihoon, si ketua organisasi sekolah. Alasannya mudah, ia juga salah satu pengurus organisasi dan cukup sering mengobrol dengan Jihoon.

Kembali lagi ke Jihoon.

Jihoon tertegun setelah mendengar jawaban Daehwi. Jinyoung tidak ada kabar di kelasnya? Cowok itu juga tidak mengiriminya pesan dari tadi malam. Kemana Jinyoung?

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Jihoon meninggalkan ruang kelas Jinyoung dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan cemas

.

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

.

Jihoon itu rajin dan cerdas. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Tidak heran sekarang dia menjadi ketua organisasi sekolah. Walau tampan begitu, Jihoon sudah di cap 'galak' di kalangan murid saking seringnya ia patroli dan menegur siswa yang melanggar.

Tindakannya bagus, sih.

Tapi kan wajahnya tidak mendukung.

Kalau yang berpatroli seperti itu Kang Dongho dari kelas C atau Ha Minho dari kelas F, mungkin murid-murid tidak akan seheran sekarang. Tapi yang melakukan ini Park Jihoon, lho. Yang kerap membuat _snapgram_ sambil ber- _aegyo._

"Yo! Jihui~" panggil Park Woojin, sepupu Jihoon yang berada di kelas A. Ia tengah berjalan dengan Ahn Hyungseob. Melihat Hyungseob ada di sebelah Woojin, Jihoon pun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Hei, Woojin-ah," Jihoon berjalan mendekati Jihoon. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan kepada Hyunseob. "Dan juga, Hyungseobbie!"

"Selamat siang, Jihui!" Hyungseob ikut memanggil Jihoon dengan panggilan 'Jihui'.

"Wah, kalian ini mesra sekali jam istirahat masih sempat-sempatnya berdua. Jangan sampai pulang sekolah nanti kalian malah tidak ikut rapat karena sibuk pacaran, lho." Jihoon memperingati dengan nada serius.

Woojin menepuk keningnya. "Oh iya! Hari ini ada rapat ya?"

"Ck. Sudah kuduga kamu lupa. Dasar!" decak Jihoon kesal.

Park Woojin cengengesan. Menampakkan gingsulnya yang bisa membuat anak gadis minta kawin. "Maaf maaf. Kamu bakal datang?"

Jihoon membusungkan dadanya. "Jelas, aku kan ketua!"

"Eh, tapi bukannya Jinyoung sakit? Kok kamu masih santai-santai, Jihoon?"

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

"Eh, tapi bukannya Jinyoung sakit? Kok kamu masih santai-santai, Jihoon?"

"Hah?"

Jihoon cengo.

Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan Hyungseob bilang Jinyoung sakit? Kekasihnya sakit?

 _Kekasih?_

Iya, Jinyoung dan Jihoon adalah sepanjang kekasih. Mereka baru berpacaran selama satu minggu. Mungkin karena kepribadian Jinyoung yang serius dan tertutup sementara Jihoon yang gengsian, membuat banyak hal yang belum mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

"Aish, kita kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu—"

"Hyungseob, benar Jinyoung sakit? Dimana dia?" potong Jihoon cepat. Woojin ingin menimpali, tapi Jihoon memotong lagi. "Park Woojin, diam atau kulaporkan kepada Ayahmu kalau kau menyimpan rokok di bawah bantal tidur?"

Gila.

Ini gila!

Woojin diam di tempatnya. Tidak mampu berkutik. Masalahnya, Jihoon selalu tahu kelemahannya. Dan juga darimana sepupunya tahu kalau dia diam-diam menyimpan rokok di kamar?

Kini giliran Hyungseob yang cengo. "Sayang, kamu merokok?"

"B-bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan!" bantah Woojin cepat. "Argh—"

"Hyungseob, jawab aku dulu. Jinyoung dimana?" tanya Jihoon tidak sabar. Ia lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Woojin.

Hyungseob mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Ummm, dia di apartemennya, Jihoon."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Ummm, tolong diam-diam saja, ya?" pinta Hyungseob sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking. "Sebenarnya, kamar apartemenku terletak di depan kamar Jinyoung. Jadi kami bertetangga. Otomatis aku tahu."

"Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku apapun," suara Jihoon mengecil. Entah kenapa rasanya ia malah marah dan sedikit sedih.

Ia kekasih Jinyoung, namun dia tidak tahu kabar Jinyoung sama sekali.

Ia kekasih Jinyoung, tapi Jinyoung tidak sepenuhnya terbuka dengan Jihoon.

Ia kekasih Jinyoung, tapi ia juga ... tidak menanyakan kabar Jinyoung sama sekali. Ia malah menunggu Jinyoung mengabarinya duluan.

Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah dan gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik. Ini kali pertama ia berpacaran—dan ia tidak mau merusak pengalaman pertamanya.

Menyadari nada bicara dan gestur tubuh Jihoon yang berubah, Hyungseob buru-buru menambahkan. "A-ah, tapi Jihoon, aku tidak sempat menjenguknya. Aku tidak tahu apa kondisinya parah atau tidak. I-ini alamat apartemen—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, Seobbie," Jihoon tersenyum pahit dan menahan tangan Hyungseob yang hendak memberinya sebuah kartu. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, ya. Ada yang ingin aku baca. Sampai bertemu di rapat nanti, Woojin, Hyungseob-ah."

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

Sebentar lagi, rapat akan dimulai.

Jihoon sudah menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang akan dibicarakan di rapat nanti. Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, sih. Hanya beberapa rincian jadwal yang perlu di sampaikan. Cuma Jihoon rasa, ia perlu membahas ini dengan para pengurus.

Jihoon sedang fokus menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Berbeda dengan siswa-siswa lain yang tampak bercengkerama satu sama lain dengan nyaman.

Jihoon benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai.

 _Event Seoul School of Performance Arts selanjutnya akan mengundang Bae Jinyoung—_ coret— _Yoon Mirae._

 _Acara ini merangkap perayaan ulang tahun Bae Jinyoung ke dua puluh satu—_ coret— _ulang tahun sekolah ke dua puluh satu._

 _Di selenggarakan pada tanggal 20 Agustus 2017, hari jadi dengan Bae Jinyoung—_ coret— _hari kepulangan tim paduan suara sekolah dari Daegu._

Jihoon menghembuskan napasnya frustasi lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Bohong. Jihoon bohong. Kenyataannya ia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali daritadi. Ia bahkan terus menulis nama Jinyoung di atas kertas tadi.

"Jihoon,"

Jihoon langsung menegakkan lehernya begitu seseorang memanggil namanya. "Ya, Hyungseobbie?"

Hyungseob merogoh saku celananya ragu. Ia lalu menyodorkan kartu alamat di atas meja Jihoon. "Ini ..."

Jihoon tertegun.

"Jangan bohong Jihoon. Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa fokus sama sekali daritadi," imbuh Hyungseob. "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu Jihoon. Kamu pasti khawatir sekali, bukan? Pergilah ke sana."

"Tapi—" nafas Jihoon tercekat. "—ummm, tidak jadi. Hyungseob, tolong gantikan aku ya?"

Hyungseob mengulum senyum dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Ah, tidak jadi. Kalau kamu yang memimpin rapat pasti akan kacau. Aku minta Woojin saja."

" _Yak!_ Dasar ketua!"

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

 _Sandi masuk kamar Jinyoung itu tanggal dan bulan yang paling ia suka. Coba saja terus sampai lima kali!_

Jihoon sudah sampai di depan kamar apartemen Jinyoung dan ia bingung dengan sandi kamar kekasihnya. Ia sudah memasukkan tanggal dan bulan ulangtahun Jinyoung, tapi masih salah.

 _Tunggu, mungkinkah?_

Dengan ragu, Jihoon memasukkan tanggal dan bulan yang ada di pikirannya. Lalu Jihoon membuka pintu kamar apartemen Jinyoung.

 _Cklek._

Pintunya terbuka!

Hati Jihoon berdesir mengetahui sandi kamar Jinyoung adalah tanggal dan bulan 'jadian' mereka. Perasaan Jihoon semakin tidak enak. Jinyoung sangat menganggap hubungan mereka, tapi Jihoon masih sempat-sempatnya ragu untuk menjenguk Jinyoung.

Pertahanan Jihoon runtuh seketika begitu melihat tubuh Jinyoung tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menempelkan telapak tangan di kening Jinyoung. _Panas sekali._ Desis Jihoon dalam hati. Wajah Jinyoung pun terlihat pucat. Bibirnya kering. Pelipisnya berkeringat. Jihoon tersenyum pahit. Seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat.

Setelah menyiapkan segala hal yang ia rasa perlu, Jihoon kembali lagi ke ranjang Jinyoung. Ia menempelkan kain lembab di kening kekasihnya, lalu mengusap pelan pipi Jinyoung. Terakhir, Jihoon menyelimuti tubuh kurus Jinyoung. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan hati-hati karena takut membangunkan Jinyoung.

Jihoon tidak pergi sehabis itu. Ia memandang raut pucat Jinyoung sendu. Kenyataannya, Jihoon yang menjadi pribadi _terlalu serius_ selama ini, bukan Jinyoung. Kenyataannya, Jihoon yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bukannya mendekatkan diri dengan Jinyoung. "Maaf ... maafkan aku yang tidak pernah mengerti kamu Jinyoung."

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

" _Ukh_ —" Jinyoung membuka matanya perlahan setelah tidur berjam-jam penuh. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang berat dan hangat menempel di keningnya. Jinyoung menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman dan kain yang berada di keningnya terjatuh. _Kompres?_ Pikir Jinyoung bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak meletakkan kain apapun di kening. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, kepalanya pusing dan ia langsung tidur sepulang sekolah. Jinyoung bahkan tidak sempat mandi.

"Jihoon?" kebingungan Jinyoung bertambah melihat kekasihnya itu tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di sisi ranjang dan kepalanya ia letakkan di atas tangan. Mau tak mau, Jinyoung tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi Jihoon pelan. "Hei."

"Eh?" Jihoon langsung terbangun. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Jinyoungie ... kamu sudah bangun? Bagaimana panasmu?"

Jinyoung tersenyum lagi.

Jihoon menempelkan tangan di kening Jinyoung. "Ah, sudah turun. Syukurlah. Kamu pasti lapar. Aku panaskan dulu sup hangatnya, ya?"

Jinyoung tersenyum lebih lebar sekarang.

Jihoon meleset ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan semangkuk sup dan satu gelas air putih hangat. Ia letakkan gelas itu di atas meja di samping ranjang Jinyoung. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Makan dulu, ya?"

Mana bisa sih, Jinyoung menolak jika ia dimanjakan begini?

Jinyoung menegakkan badannya supaya memudahkan Jihoon menyuapinya. Tapi Jihoon sepertinya tidak mengerti kode Jinyoung. Ia malah menyodorkan mangkuk itu begitu saja dan menatap Jinyoung heran. "Apa sih?"

"Suap ..." rengek Jinyoung pelan. Sungguh. Jika ia tidak sakit, ia tidak mau merengek seperti ini.

Tawa Jihoon meledak. Ia mengangguk dan mengarahkan sendok sup ke mulut Jinyoung. "Aaaa?"

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick'**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

"Bae Jihoon."

"Apa Jin—tunggu, Bae Jihoon?"

Jinyoung tertawa gemas lalu memainkan jarinya di dagu Jihoon. "Iya, Bae Jihoon. Nanti pasti aku akan mengubah margamu menjadi Bae."

"Aish, sembuh saja dulu sana bocah!" Jihoon menepis tangan Jinyoung pelan. Mencoba menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. Jinyoung tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Jihoon.

Sekarang posisi mereka sudah sangat nyaman. Jihoon yang bersandar di atas ranjang dan Jinyoung yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Jihoon dengan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Jangan lupakan juga tangan Jihoon terus mengusap lembut rambut Jinyoung.

"Aku mau tidur lagi." Gumam Jinyoung dengan suara beratnya.

"Hm?" Jihoon tak bosan mengusap rambut Jinyoung. "Tidurlah Bae."

"Tapi jangan pergi ..."

"Tak akan pernah."

Jinyoung tersenyum puas lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan saat sakit rasanya sebahagia ini? Tanpa menunggu lama, Jinyoung sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Tentu saja sejak Park Jihoon ada di sisinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[A.N]** _Perlu sequel gak? Atau udah cukup kayak gini aja? ;"D_

 _Udah ada yang lihat teaser Jihoon? Jadi kalian #TeamEnergetic atau #TeamBurnItUp nih? Aku sih #TeamEnergetic =3_

 _Review juseyoooo~_


	2. Sequel

" _Bae, badanmu sudah lebih enak?"_

"Sudah kok."

" _Suhu tubuhnya berapa?"_

"36 derajat celcius."

" _Tidak salah kan?_ "

"Astaga ... Jihoon _hyung,_ " Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya gemas. Ia akan memanggil _'hyung_ ' jika akan berbicara sesuatu yang penting. "Aku sudah sembuh berkat pengobatan maksimal yang diberikan pacarku. _Isn't that obvious?_ "

Terdengar kekehan pendek di seberang sana. Sepertinya Jihoon puas dengan jawaban Jinyoung. " _Oke, Jinyoung! Sampai bertemu di sekolah, ya!_ " _pipipipipip._ Detik selanjutnya, telepon sudah diputus secara sepihak. Jinyoung memandangi layar ponselnya sambil menggelengkan kepala heran. Dasar Park Jihoon!

Jadi begini cerita singkatnya, Bae Jinyoung sudah sembuh.

 _Yup._ Setelah tiga hari Park Jihoon bolak-balik antara rumahnya dan apartemen Jinyoung, akhirnya Kamis ini Jinyoung sudah bisa pergi sekolah seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Jinyoung sudah menolak kebaikan hati Jihoon, karena ia tahu Jihoon punya kegiatan yang lebih penting daripada merawatnya. Tapi Jihoon menolak dengan cepat. Menurutnya, Jinyoung bisa saja terbaring di atas kasur selama seminggu penuh jika ia tidak bertindak. Bagaimanapun Jinyoung itu cuek soal kesehatan dirinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga, sih. Jinyoung tidak begitu peduli dengan badannya sendiri. Menurut Jinyoung, oke-oke saja kalau ia harus berdiam di kamar selama seminggu atau lebih. Toh, nanti dia juga akan sembuh, kan? Dan keuntungan lain yang didapatinya, dia bisa menghindari pelajaran Matematika tanpa perlu repot-repot membuat surat izin palsu.

Bus yang ditumpangi Jinyoung sampai di sekolah lima menit kemudian. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di halaman sekolahnya, Jinyoung sudah mendapat tepukan keras di bahunya. Jinyoung berbalik dan mendapati Park Woojin dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Hoi, Jinyoung!"

"Aish, bahuku ..." Jinyoung sibuk mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Aish, jangan berlebihan. Bagaimana kemarin, _kid_?"

"Aku pergi nih kalau masih memanggilku _kid—_ "

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu!" Woojin menahan ransel Jinyoung membuat pergerakan Jinyoung tertahan. "Sakit membuatmu semakin sensitif ya?"

"Cih." Decih Jinyoung tak peduli.

Woojin tersenyum lagi. "Aku ini peduli dengan kesehatanmu, jangan galak begitu, dong."

"Peduli apanya sih, Park?" Jinyoung memutar bola matanya.

Woojin langsung mendaratkan satu ketukan di kening Jinyoung. "Sopan santunmu, Jinyoung! Jangan lupa aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu!"

"Ya ya ya." Jinyoung bergumam malas. "Peduli apanya sih, _Hyung_?"

"Ya tentu saja peduli. Sepupuku itu tahu kamu sakit berkat informasi dari aku dan Hyungseob. Keren, kan?"

Sungguh tidak berfaedah.

Ini yang disebut peduli?

Selama beberapa detik, otak Jinyoung masih sibuk mencerna kalimat Woojin. "Tunggu, jadi bagian mananya yang peduli soal kesehatanku, _Hyung_?"

"Ish. Kalau kami berdua tidak memberitahu Park Jihoon mungkin kau akan mati mengenaskan di apartemenmu itu."

"Konyol." Komentar Jinyoung datar. "Sudah, ah. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting."

"Bocah sialan!" umpat Woojin begitu Jinyoung sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick' Sequel**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

( _dedicated to_ **vanilattxe, thealaee, 0704minnie, vayazz, summerpixxie, eganimEXO, kimionjung, blights, Alphadreiz, thughao4lyf, novikapretty, beside of You, yesgood, guest, sindijulia.** _Thanks lho reviewnya_! )

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Biologi, Jinyoung tak bisa berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kaki atau anggota tubuhnya yang lain dengan gerakan tak nyaman. Ia benci belajar. Ralat, bukan benci. Ia hanya kurang suka.

Jika ia berbicara seperti ini di hadapan Park Jihoon, sudah pasti ia akan menerima siraman rohani.

Park Jihoon itu kan rajin dan pintar. Selalu mendapat peringkat setiap ujian. Pastilah. Jauh berbeda dengan Bae Jinyoung.

 _Tidak remedial saja sudah bersyukur._ —Bae Jinyoung, 2017.

KRING! KRING!

Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jinyoung berseru senang. Ia menyusun buku-bukunya dengan rapi ke dalam tas lalu melangkah keluar kelas tanpa beban.

Ponsel di saku Jinyoung bergetar beberapa kali. Ah. Pasti Park Jihoon. Dasar tidak sabaran! Baru juga bel istirahat tapi sudah menelepon.

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, ia merogoh ponselnya. "Aku akan ke kelasmu sebentar lagi, Jihoon _hyung_."

" _Jihoon ... Jihoon ... Jihoon apanya! Ini Eomma!_ "

"E-eh, Eomma?" seru Jinyoung kaget. Ia melihat _display name_ yang tertera di layar dan mendapati tulisan Eomma disana. Jinyoung meneguk air ludahnya susah payah. "Ada apa, Eomma?"

" _Eomma dengar dari Jihoon, kamu sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang Eomma?_ "

Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm, karena itu bukan sesuatu yang besar, mungkin?"

" _Apanya yang bukan sesuatu yang besar?! Jihoon bilang suhu tubuhmu panas sekali. Dia khawatir makanya dia menelepon Eomma!_ " semprot Eomma Jinyoung di seberang sana.

Jinyoung tersenyum kali ini. Ei, Park Jihoon terlalu perhatian. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah sekolah, Eomma. Itu bukan hal yang besar, 'kan?"

" _Jihoon pasti merawatmu dengan baik._ "

"Jihoon _hyung_ pacar yang hebat, Eomma."

" _Iya, iya, Eomma tahu. Kamu harus kencan dengannya sebagai hadiah. Sekalian refreshing. Eomma dengar dia ketua organisasi siswa? Pastilah sangat sibuk._ "

Bertepatan dengan itu, Jihoon melintas beberapa meter di depan Jinyoung. Sepertinya tujuan Jihoon menuju perpustakaan. Raut wajah kekasihnya benar-benar kusut. Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" _Jinyoungie, kamu masih disana?_ "

"E-eh, masih Eomma." Jawab Jinyoung gelagapan. "Anu ... Eomma, bolehkah aku menginap di rumah Jihoon _hyung_ malam ini?"

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick' Sequel**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

Park Jihoon pusing.

Bukan karena vitaminnya habis atau tanggung jawab sebagai ketua organisasi ini begitu membebaninya.

Tapi karena Bae Jinyoung yang terus mengekorinya kemanapun dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jinyoung."

"Apa?" Jinyoung merespon panggilan Jihoon dengan sangat baik. "Wah, Jihoon, tulisanmu rapi juga."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Sangat basi, Bae Jinyoung. Kamu sudah tahu tulisanku seperti apa bahkan sebelum kita berpacaran!"

"Hm? Lalu aku tidak boleh memuji tulisan pacarku sendiri, begitu?" tanya Jinyoung heran sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon.

Tebak mereka ada dimana sekarang?

Mereka ada di perpustakaan sekolah!

Tempat yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menebar benih-benih keromantisan.

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya kesal. "Jinyoung-ah, aku tahu ini sudah jam pulang, tapi aku masih sibuk. Jadi kamu bisa pulang duluan, kan?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pacarku yang sedang sibuk sendirian?" ucap Jinyoung dengan senyum manisnya. Oh. Ia bisa semanis ini kepada Park Jihoon. " _Kajja._ "

"Kemana? Aku sibuk—"

"Pulang. Apalagi?"

"Tidak bisa. Kerjaanku bagai—"

"Aku akan membantumu nanti, _Hyung._ Jadi, tidak ada penolakan." Tutur Jinyoung dengan nada tajam. Jinyoung sudah menggunakan _'Hyung_ ' lagi. Berarti Park Jihoon tidak boleh melakukan pembelaan apapun.

Aish, siapa sih yang senior disini?

Kenapa ia kalah berdebat dengan adik kelas?

Tidak tahu. Park Jihoon pusing!

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick' Sequel**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

Park Jihoon kembali dibuat pusing dengan Bae Jinyoung. Mereka tidak langsung pulang. Maksud Jihoon, Jinyoung tidak langsung mengantarnya pulang. Tapi mereka pergi ke supermarket terlebih dahulu.

"Bae ... sekarang apalagi?"

"Kita sedang belanja." Jawab Jinyoung dengan tenang. Tanpa memedulikan raut kusut Jihoon di belakangnya, Jinyoung masih sibuk memilah-milah jajanan yang terpajang di etalase.

Jihoon juga tahu mereka sedang belanja. Yang ia maksud itu, sekarang apalagi yang dilakukan Jinyoung? Belum puas tadi mengganggu waktunya di perpustakaan? Sekarang, bukannya pulang malah asyik jajan.

Jihoon menghembuskan napas. Ya sudahlah. Toh, Jinyoung juga memasukkan susu stroberi kesukaannya ke dalam keranjang belanja.

"Jinyoung, ini bukannya terlalu banyak?" tanya Jihoon saat Jinyoung meletakkan keranjang belanjaan di atas meja kasir.

"Hm? Banyak? Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. _I will buy anything for us._ " Jawab Jinyoung santai sambil meletakkan kartu ATM miliknya di atas meja. Jihoon dibuat terpukau dengan tindakan kekasihnya. Maklum. Belum ada berpacaran satu bulan membuat Jihoon belum tahu banyak tentang Jinyoung.

"Yuk?" ajak Jinyoung lembut setelah membayar seluruh tagihan. Ia menautkan kelima jarinya di jari-jari Jihoon, membuat pipi Jihoon memanas.

"Kemana?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Ke rumah kamu."

"Gila!" seru Jihoon spontan. Hampir saja ia menghempaskan tautan jari mereka. "Buat apa ke rumahku? Ibuku tidak akan mengizinkan!"

"Hm, masa? Tadi aku sudah meminta _Eomma_ menelepon ibu mertua. Jadi ... sepertinya tidak jadi masalah. Ibu mertua juga sedang keluar kota, kan?" balas Jinyoung anteng. Sungguh, Jihoon ingin melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah kekasihnya karena sikapnya yang terlampau santai.

 _Tapi kasihan. Nanti dia punya pacar jelek, dong._

"Iya, Ibuku memang keluar kota." Balas Jihoon dengan nada sebal. "Tapi jangan pakai panggilan 'ibu mertua' dong. Kan aku malu."

Jinyoung tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jihoon gemas.

Perjalanan dari supermarket ke rumah Jihoon memang cukup jauh. Tapi dari kedua pihak tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Mungkin karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus mengobrol dan bercanda. Berjalan tiga puluh menit atau lebih pun tidak akan jadi masalah besar.

"Kita pulang saat sudah petang begini ..." gumam Jihoon sambil menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Mereka baru saja tiba di rumah Park Jihoon. Seperti dugaan Jinyoung, rumahnya kosong. Kedua orang tua Jihoon benar-benar pergi ke luar kota.

"Aku letakkan disini, ya?" Jinyoung meletakkan kresek belanjaan di atas meja.

"Hmmm." Jihoon mengangukkan kepala setuju. "Sebentar ya, aku siapkan teh."

"Tidak perlu!" Jinyoung menahan tangan Jihoon. Ia membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih dan mendorongnya menjauhi dapur. "Tidak perlu. Hyung mandi saja sana. Aku bisa siapkan sendiri. Sana mandi sanaaa."

Lho. Lho. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jihoon dibuat bingung dengan perilaku Jinyoung hari ini. Jinyoung ini kenapa, sih? Biasanya dia datar. Tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick' Sequel**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Jihoon masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Jinyoung sendiri menonton televisi sendirian. Belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang. Ah, toh niat Jinyoung dari awal adalah menginap di rumah Jihoon. Dia juga sudah minta izin.

" _Hyung_ , sibuk ya?" tanya Jinyoung. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali fokus dengan tugasnya. "Mmm, iya. Dikumpul besok, sih. Tapi kalau aku kerja lebih cepat lagi, pasti akan cepat selesai."

Jinyoung mengintip buku Jihoon yang penuh dengan beragam macam angka. Jinyoung menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Dia tidak yakin, sih, tapi rasanya ia bisa membantu Jihoon. "Mau kubantu?"

Jihoon terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, Bae Jinyoung. Nilai Matematika mu tidak pernah lebih dari enam koma lima."

"Tapi aku yakin aku bisa. Kamu tidak tahu ya, yang begini diajarkan juga untuk murid kelas satu?" balas Jinyoung tak mau kalah. Ia berpindah ke sofa tempat Jihoon duduk. Jinyoung mengambil posisi duduk di belakang Jihoon sehingga ia bisa mengurung Jihoon dengan kaki dan kedua tangannya. Jangan lupa, sekarang Jinyoung meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Jihoon. "Aku rasa posisi seperti ini lebih nyaman, hm?"

Jihoon mendelik. Ia yakin pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. "Tolong jangan aneh-aneh, Bae Jinyoung."

"Apa? Aku tidak aneh-aneh." Balas Jinyoung. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke buku Jihoon. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan menggumam, lalu mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas buku Jihoon. Jinyoung akui dia tidak sehebat teman-temannya yang lain di pelajaran Matematika. Tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu, kok.

Jihoon hanya diam. Walau ia bisa saja mengerjakan soal yang sama dengan Jinyoung agar mereka bisa membandingkan jawaban masing-masing nanti, Jihoon lebih memilih menatap Jinyoung dari jarak sedekautt ini. Memperhatikan raut serius Jinyoung, menikmati caranya menghembuskan napas di sekitar leher Jihoon, dan merasakan detak jantung Jinyoung dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Nah, nomor ini selesai. Coba tanyakan pada temanmu yang lain. Aku yakin jawabanku betul," Jinyoung meletakkan pensil di atas buku sambil tersenyum puas. "Hmm, haruskah kita melanjutkan ke soal berikutnya?"

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan," pinta Jihoon malu-malu.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Asal cium dulu." Lanjut Jinyoung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon mengecup pipi kiri Jinyoung.

"Bibirku belum?"

"Mesum! Kamu belajar dari Park Woojin ya?!"

"Hahaha aku bercanda. Sini sini ... peluk." Tangan kiri Jinyoung memeluk badan Jihoon dari belakang sementara tangan kanannya mulai bekerja lagi di atas kertas. Malam itu mereka lewati berdua. Sesekali Jihoon menjahili Jinyoung yang sedang fokus mengerjakan soal, begitu pula sebaliknya. Masih dengan posisi tubuh Jihoon yang berada di pelukan Bae Jinyoung. Hinggawaktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

"Sudah selesai nih, tidur ya?" Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapati Park Jihoon yang sudah terlelap. "Aish, pantas daritadi diam saja."

Jinyoung membereskan buku dan alat tulis Jihoon di atas meja. Lalu menggendong Jihoon dengan hati-hati ke kamarnya. Tidak mungkin kan Jihoon tidur di atas sofa seperti ini? Biar nanti Jinyoung yang tidur disini.

"Selamat tidur, terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan sangat baik, sayang." Gumam Jinyoung sambil merebahkan tubuh Jihoon di atas kasur. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Jinyoung lalu mengecup sekali kening pacarnya itu. Setelah mematikan lampu, Jinyoung pun meninggalkan kamar Jihoon. Tujuannya sekarang adalah sofa untuk tidur.

.

.

' **When Your Bae Being Sick' Sequel : ended**

 _Bae Jinyoung and Park Jihoon_

.

.

 _ **[A.N] Akhirnya selesai juga ya! Makasih yang sudah baca, dan masukkin ini ke fav story/follow story. Juga terkhusus buat yang udah reviews. Kalian itu sumber penyemangatku saat gak mood menulis/? Lol.**_

 _ **Ini WinkDeep shipper masih pada hidup kan? Masih setia kan? ;'3**_


End file.
